Drained
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Lucas was unconscious during a match thanks to using powerful PK Powers, his mentor, Meta Knight, took it upon himself to take care of his student. Lucas x Meta Knight friendship.


**Title: Drained**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Summary: When Lucas was unconscious during a match thanks to using powerful PK Powers, his mentor, Meta Knight, took it upon himself to take care of his student. Lucas x Meta Knight friendship.**

 **Pairings: Lucas x Meta Knight friendship**

 **A/N: Heya guys! Here's another story from me! It's so strange that I'm obsessed over these two guys when I got Roy a few days ago. XD Also, this is my headcanon: if Lucas (and to a lesser extent, Ness) uses powerful PK powers too much, their energy is drained and they get extremely tired.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Drained**

Meta Knight could barely see in the eight player fight, but upon seeing Lucas fall on his face after he used a powerful, hexagonal PK power, he panicked.

It was a team battle, with Lucas and Meta Knight in the Red Team in the Battlefield. Lucas was using a variety of powerful PK attacks during the match, one of them his Up Smash. After defeating Link from the Green Team, Lucas' eyes were droopy, and his movements were sluggish. When he got one step in, he fell flat on his face, unconscious.

Meta Knight rushed through the others, barely avoiding Roy's sword as he ran towards Lucas.

"Lucas! LUCAS!" Meta Knight called, shaking Lucas' body.

There was no response.

Even Ryu stopped fighting, and he also ran towards the unconscious boy.

"What happened?!" he gasped, kneeling down next to Lucas' body.

Meta Knight didn't respond. Instead, he called out, "STOP THE MATCH!"

The match was forfeited right then and there. Master Hand, upon realizing what was going on, called Dr. Mario to the scene, and the doctor had rushed Lucas to the Smash Hospital.

Meta Knight had been there ever since, checking every five minutes to see if Lucas would recover.

"Doctor, is he…all right?" the knight asked.

Dr. Mario looked over Lucas' body. The boy was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and by the looks of the small, squiggly lines, his heart rate was slow.

"I checked his heart rate, his blood pressure, and everything else," Dr. Mario spoke, "and he'll be just fine."

"But what happened? Why did he suddenly fall unconscious?"

Dr. Mario placed his gloved hand on his chin, thinking. "I do not know about PK Powers, but my theory is that since Lucas used many powerful attacks, his energy was drained to the point of unconsciousness."

Meta Knight tilted his body. "Are you sure about this?"

Dr. Mario nodded. "Yes. Ness was here before for the same reason as well. He was also unconscious after using PK Flash many times in a match, so I think it's safe to assume that's the cause."

Meta Knight looked down. "I...see," he said, his deep voice filled with worry.

Dr. Mario placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry. He will not die or anything. He just needs plenty of sleep, food, and water. According to Ness' records here…" Dr. Mario grabbed his stack of papers and flipped them until he stopped. "It'll take a week or two to fully recover and fight again."

Meta Knight's eyes were wide. "A week or two?"

Dr. Mario nodded. "Yes. I'll watch over him."

Meta Knight shook his body—his way of shaking his head. "No. I'll take care of him."

Dr. Mario eyed him. "Are you sure? He needs all the care he could get."

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes. He's my student. I can't let him stay like this…"

Dr. Mario smiled. "All right. But if something happens, call me."

With that, Dr. Mario left to take care of other patients.

Meta Knight sighed, sitting on a chair near Lucas' hospital bed and examining the boy's body. Lucas remained unmoving, as if he were dead. However, the slow heart rate put the knight at ease.

 _Do not worry, Lucas. I'll take care of you…_

* * *

Lucas groaned, opening one eye. The first thing he saw was a bright light, and he quickly closed his eyes again. After a few seconds, he opened both of his eyes and recognized the white, tiled ceiling.

He was in the Smash Hospital.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked no one in particular, trying to get up.

"I see you're awake."

Lucas yelped slightly and he turned to see Meta Knight, holding a tray with a glass of water and an omelet. The smell of the omelet made Lucas' mouth water. Lucas couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything and as a result, he was quite hungry.

"Here." Meta Knight placed the tray of the food and water on Lucas' lap. "You need your strength."

Lucas nodded. "Th-thank you, Sir Meta Knight."

"You don't have to call me that, Lucas," Meta Knight spoke, "Meta Knight is just fine."

"S-sorry…" Lucas blushed as he ravenously ate the omelet.

Meta Knight was surprised. "You must be starving," he commented.

Lucas nodded. "Y-yeah...what happened anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Meta Knight tilted his body. "You were using powerful PK powers in the last match and you passed out."

Lucas gulped down the water as Meta Knight explained what had happened. "Really?" Lucas said after sighing from drinking the water.

Meta Knight nodded. "I'll be watching over you for a week or so. If you need anything, let me know."

"Well…" Lucas gulped. "Can I have another omelet please?"

Meta Knight was surprised. One omelet would've filled up Lucas. _Did the PK powers drained his energy entirely?_

However, despite his concerned thought, Meta Knight nodded. "Of course."

He walked out of the room to get another omelet and Lucas laid back in his bed, sighing. Soon after, he fell asleep.

When Meta Knight came back with a tray of food, he smiled behind his mask upon seeing Lucas fast asleep. Although deep down inside, he felt bad for him. Why would Lucas use such drastic measures to win the match? What reason could he have had for using his PK powers throughout the entire fight?

Not wanting to think about it, he placed the food on the side table and sat on the chair. Looking over at Lucas, he smiled.

 _Good night, Lucas…_ he thought.

He watched over the boy as he slept all day and all night.

* * *

Meta Knight had been taking good care of Lucas over the course of a few days. Each and every day, Lucas' energy began to come back again, and he could even get up and walk. After about ten steps though, he ended up falling on his face. Meta Knight served him food and water he took from the Smasherteria to give Lucas more energy. Due to his long and tiring days, Lucas slept well, and Meta Knight never left his side.

After a week, Lucas' energy was fully back, and he was able to go back to fighting again.

When the boy was walking down the hallway towards the arena, Meta Knight met him.

"Lucas," Meta Knight greeted.

"Oh!" Lucas smiled brightly. "How are you Meta Knight?"

"Fine. How are you feeling today?" Meta Knight expressed concern.

Lucas nodded. "I'm doing well! I'm sorry that you have to go through so much to take care of me…"

"Do not worry, Lucas," Meta Knight assured him, "I did so voluntarily."

Lucas' smile widened. "Well...I didn't get the chance to say thanks. So thanks."

Meta Knight nodded. However, the question of the boy spamming his powers still bothered him in the back of his mind.

"I have a question, however," he said.

"Hm?" Lucas looked at him.

"Why did you use your PK powers so much that match?"

Lucas blushed. "W-well...I wanted to make you proud of me, s-so...I just used up all of my energy to show you that I can fight."

Meta Knight's eyes widened. He landed himself in the hospital just to make him proud?

"Lucas," Meta Knight said sternly, "I understand that you wanted me to see that you can fight, but please don't push yourself too hard like that. I was worried all week about you."

"But-"

"No buts, Lucas. Even students shouldn't push themselves too hard."

Lucas placed his hand on the back of his head. "Y-you're right. Sorry that I worried you."

"Just don't do it again." Meta Knight smiled. "However...I am still proud that you can fight."

Lucas began to blush. "Th-thank you, Meta Knight!"

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**

 **Beta readers: Zulera301, h34rt1lly**


End file.
